


Introducion

by Star2ndqueen



Series: DreamSMP Grocery AU: Extras [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream smp-freeform, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Character Sheet, Character Study, Dream SMP Ensemble - Freeform, DreamSMP Grocery Store, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Meet Dream SMP, Meet the Family, No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star2ndqueen/pseuds/Star2ndqueen
Summary: Welcome, this is simply me fleshing out everyone. Here you will find everyone's backstory, likes and dislikes, and so much more. Keep in mind this there is no plot. It is just me saving myself from headaches in the future.[Your welcome, Future me]I hope you enjoy reading everyone's backstory.
Series: DreamSMP Grocery AU: Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dream SMP Grocery Store AU





	1. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056) by [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp). 



Hello, everyone. My name is Star2ndqueen, but you can call me Star or Queen. My pronouns are She/They. The reasoning behind me fleshing out everyone's character backstory is because to save myself from headaches later on.

I write better if I know who are my characters are as a person. This does includes locations. With that in mind, I won't be able to writing any one-shots or stories until I have completed at least the characters sheets. [*looks at 15+ unfinished sheets*] Who knows how long that is going to take? 

However, I will be posting each character's sheets/backstory in their own chapter once one is completed. I am trying to post everyone from youngest to oldest while also working the store layout. So, please be patient as I do have life and work. 

Also, thank you [getouttamyswamp ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp)

For sharing your ideas and headcanons as well everyone else too. Your headcanons and ideas actually help me out with humanizing everyone. Now, if you have noticed, this book is in the _DreamSMP Grocery AU: Extras._ In this series, I will be posting small details about the world like locations, side character small profile, headcanons, and so much more. These will help out flesh out the world while not interrupting the flow of the main series. As well as, a place for me to keep a place to go back to if I need it.

[Side note: I haven't decide if I will allow others to use my interpretation of Dream SMP's AU characters. So, as of now, I ask that you don't use them even if you credit me. If you inspire by it, I am okay with it. As long you mention that you got it from me. **I am not saying all the headcanons and ideas belong to me. I am say that the flesh out character profile does since I am the one who wrote it. The layout of the store is up for grabs as long as you credit me as well as the roles of each characters.]**

Thank you,

Star2ndqueen


	2. Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of everyone main role in this universe of DreamSMP Grocery AU.

**ROLES:**  
 _Owner:_  
Dream

 _Managers:_  
Sapnap, George

 _Business Partner:_  
Jschlatt, Mr. Beast

* * *

 **Departments**  
 _Grocery:_   
_Head_ : Tommy & Wilbur 

Techno, Bad, Ranboo

 _Bakery_ :

 _Head_ : Niki

Tubbo, Eret, Fundy [part time]

_Product_

_Head_ : Awesamdude [Sam]

Ponk, Skeppy, Ant

 _Meat/Deli:_  
 _Head/Main supervisor_ : Punz

Phil, Purpled [Part-time], Callahan,

 _Cashier_ :  
 _Main_ : Karl

Quackity, Purpled [part-time], Fundy [part-time]

 _Customer Service:_  
 _Head_ : Puffy

Quackity [Sometimes/used to], Jack Manifold, Hbomb

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decide if I will allow others to use my interpretation of Dream SMP's AU characters. So, as of now, I ask that you don't use them even if you credit me. If you inspire by it, I am okay with it. As long you mention that you got it from me. *I am not saying all the headcanons and ideas belong to me. I am say that the flesh out character profile does since I am the one who wrote it. The layout of the store is up for grabs as long as you credit me*


End file.
